


Just Listen

by theArcane



Series: Merthur Oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur is in love, Arthurian, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bossy Arthur, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Gaius is So Done (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Arthur, POV Merlin (Merlin), Parent Gaius (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Secret Relationship, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), soft merlin, soft merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Merlin wants to stop Arthur from going on another stupid quest assigned to him by Uther, but he believes he isn't worthy enough for Arthur to listen to him.OrMerlin believes he's nothing more than a good fuck for Arthur.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991122
Comments: 22
Kudos: 529





	Just Listen

"Merlin! Would you stop pacing?" Gaius's annoyed voice cut through Merlin's thoughts.

"I'm just worried about-"

"Arthur." Gaius said in an exasperated voice. "Now there's a surprise."

"This is no time to be sarcastic, Gaius. You know he'll die if he goes on that mission!" Merlin said, still walking very fast around Gaius's chambers.

Uther had assigned a conquest to Arthur, to prove that he's worthy of being a king. Arthur had to go through the Dark Forest to retrieve the egg of a fierce beast.

"You always seem to believe Arthur's in real danger."

"Because Arthur _is_ always in danger!"

"Merlin." Gaius's voice was softer now. "You've got to believe in Arthur. He can take care if himself."

"Not when he'll be up against magic."

"There's nothing you can do expect try talking to him. Ask him to take him with you."

Merlin suddenly stopped walking.

" _Talking_ to him? Yeah that's an excellent idea. Talking can certainly get through that large head of his!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry." Merlin said, sitting down. "I don't know what to do. He refuses to stand up to Uther."

"If there's anyone that can reach out to him, it's you."

Merlin didn't believe it. Gaius didn't know how less of a worth he had in Arthur's eyes. He didn't know that the only words from Merlin's mouth which held any value to Arthur were "fuck me" or "I want to fuck you."

"Things will work out Merlin." Gaius said after Merlin didn't respond. "They always do for you."

After a few moments, he got up. "Arthur would be back from practice. I must go serve him."

Gaius let out another sigh.

*******

"And then you know, Sir Leon had his sword on my throat and just when he started gloating, thinking he'd bested his Prince, I kicked him in the ba- _Merlin_! Are you listening?"

Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment and then brought his eyes back to where his fingers were unfastening the shoulder blades of his armour.

Arthur shook his head. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He started working his fingers faster.

"The whole mysterious aura doesn't work on you Merlin. Just spit it out."

"Fine." The shoulder blades fell off with a loud bang. "I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Why?" Arthur laughed. "You suddenly scared for me or something?"

Merlin looked at Arthur directly. "Yes."

Arthur's smile vanished from his face. "I'll be okay. I always am."

"Yeah because I'm always with you." Merlin couldn't control himself.

"And what are _you_ going to do? Hide behind me?"

"Moral support." Merlin muttered, his fingers reaching for Arthur's belt.

"I'm sure my sword will be a better companion than your _moral support_." Arthur said with a tease in his voice, but those words still managed to pierce Merlin's heart.

"You're right Sire." Merlin said, coldly, taking off Arthur's chainmail.

"Merlin-"

"Will there be anything else Sire?" Merlin stood back stiffly, hands behind his back.

"I know you're worried for me Merlin but I have to go alone, without you." Arthur's blue eyes were now filled with concern.

"You're the Prince. You don't have to give a shit about your servant has to say."

"Why're you being so ridiculous? You know you're more than a servant to me!"

"Yeah, a good fuck maybe." The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Arthur stepped closer.

"Merlin look at me."

Merlin kept his eyes down.

"Merlin I command you to look at me."

Arthur's voice was too close now, his breath inches away from his lips. Merlin took a step back and looked up.

"Is that what you think you're to me?" Arthur was stepping forward, with every word. "You think that's all I want from you?"

With Arthur's every step forward, Merlin took one backwards. "Well all you do is order me around, never pay attention to anything I have to say and make fun of me."

"Because you're so polite to me?" Arthur scoffed.

Merlin shrugged. "Fair point." There was not much space left to move for Merlin and he suddenly felt his back hit the cold wall.

Arthur put both his hands on the wall, encasing Merlin.

"You think I don't listen to you?" Their noses were practically touching now. "You think I don't pay attention to you when you ramble on and on while cleaning my chambers? Last week, you stole a sausage from the kitchen, hid it under your shirt. Yesterday, you told me about which knight has a crush on which servant girl. Day before that, you went into the woods to collect herbs for Gaius and found a pretty flower which you gave to Guinevere. And she tucked it into her hair which made you very happy! And yes, Merlin I even know the name of the herb you were collecting - _Acacia!_ "

For the first time in his life, Merlin had no comeback for Arthur.

"Y-you actually.. actually-"

"Yes I do." Arthur removed his hands, leaving Merlin feeling very cold.

"But if that's how low you think of me," Arthur sat down on his bed. "there's nothing I can do to change that."

The disappointment in Arthur's voice now hurt more than if he'd just admitted that he used Merlin as a whore.

"Arthur-" Merlin started, not knowing how to finish.

"You're dismissed." Arthur took off his shirt, to prepare for sleep. "Go have a day off or two."

Merlin sensed Arthur's voice breaking. He couldn't bear it anymore.

"No." He stepped towards the bed, took off his boots and sat down on Arthur's lap, wrapping his legs around him. "I won't let you push me away." He took Arthur's face in his hands.

"Go away." Arthur tried to look away but Merlin held his face tighter, bringing their foreheads together.

"I am sorry, okay? I admit I was wrong. I shouldn't have judged you. I should've known how much you cared for me, you prat. It's my fault and I want to fix this."

"I just-" Arthur said, face buried in Merlin's hands. "I just want you to believe in me ."

"I do. I know that you'll be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen."

Arthur smiled. "Don't overdo it Merlin. I like it better when you insult me."

"I'm serious." Merlin whispered, caressing Arthur's face.

Arthur looked at him.

"Will you take me with you tomorrow?" Merlin asked.

"I can't place you in that kind of danger." Arthur said, fingers running up and down Merlin's waist.

Merlin suddenly had a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"You take me or I'm spreading the rumor in the entire castle that the Prince lies down with his manservant every night."

Arthur's hand clutched Merlin's waist tightly and pulled him as close as was possible.

"You wouldn't dare." He said with threat in his eyes.

Merlin pushed Arthur against the headboard, his arms surrounding Arthur.

"Wanna test me?" He dragged his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur looked at him for a long time and finally said, "Shut up and kiss me. We have a long journey ahead of ourselves tomorrow morning."

Merlin smiled as he leaned in to kiss Arthur, finally knowing that Arthur truly belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it :))


End file.
